Gallery
The gallery is a menu that shows you the portraits of all of the major Characters you have met (that are illustrated). Certain characters also have special illustrations that are unlocked if you take certain actions. Once unlocked, you can review those illustrations (and the accompanying story text) in the Gallery. Figuring out how to unlock certain illustrations/stories is one of the game's enjoyable challenges. There are tool tip hints available for each unlock, to help if you are having difficulty. To access the Gallery, click on the question mark ("?") icon visible in the Mansion in the top bar to speak to Alise, and then choose the "Show me Character Gallery" option. Note: Almost all scenes require the PC to have male endowment. Certain unlocks can be acquired at any time, but many unlocks can only occur if you make certain choices during a character's quest. It may take more than one play through (or reloading and redoing certain quests) to get all of the available unlocks. However, once a gallery image is unlocked from any play through or reload, it will be unlocked in all of your other save files/games. Gallery Characters and Unlocks SPOILERS AHEAD * Ayda ** Deferred Reward * Ayneris ** Dirty Punishment (Even rich need discipline) ** Advanced Punishment (Additional Discipline.... might go too far) * Cali Naul ** Cali's first time (Hint: "Young girl might feel stronger about you. If there were no rush.") * Chloe ** Mana Harvest (Hint: "Trade with benefits.") sedating Chloe in the Ancient Woods, speak to her in the village and agree to her proposed exchange. ** Gnome in need (Hint: "An accident in the forest.") having met Chloe and advanced to Adept rank in the mage order, return to her house to find that she's missing. Find her the Eerie grove and take advantage of her lustful state * Emily Hale ** Hazy first day (Hint: "Spiked taste of adult life.") inviting Emily to your mansion, buy some [[Aphrodisiac]. Use this to spike her drink] ** Harsh Reception (Hint: "Forceful approach.") inviting Emily to your mansion, ambush her after the shower ** Sisters Love (Hint: "Let two sisters bond with each other.") recruiting both Emily and her sister, Tisha, and unlocking sex with each, initiate an interaction between them. * Garthor ** None * Hade ** None * Maple ** Risky Affair (Build relationship sooner) her scenes will trigger automatically while progressing through her quest ** Repeating Affair (Foregone conclusion) * Melissa ** None * Theron ** None * Tisha Hale ** Blackmail (Hint: "Older sister will have to 'stay up' for younger.") recruiting Emily, brand her, then wait for Tisha to come and ask for her release. Agree on the condition that Tisha takes Emily's place as your slave. ** Gratitude (Hint: "Your help will be repaid with sincereness.") recruiting Emily, quickly raise her loyalty before Tisha shows up (in about 1 week). Agree to release Emily, and give Emily supplies and gold. Later, when Emily returns and Tisha disappears, track Trish down and rescue her. Refuse to accept money, then recruit Tisha. ** Sisters Love (Hint: "Let two sisters bond with each other.") * Yris ** First Bet Yris's first bet ** Second Bet Yris's second bet ** Third Bet Yris's final bet and recruit Yris * Zoe **Dangerous Knowledge Category:Strive4power Wiki